The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XXIV
Willard breathes heavily as the prisoners and citizens of Terradise mill around. Every single Phantom has been destroyed. Prisoner: Now let's go kill Marin! The mob voices their approval and prepares to mobilize, but Willard gets their attention. Willard: Marin is being confronted by three people whom I trust with my life. Pouring into the throne room would just put us in their way! So I beg you, just hang in there and wait for the battle to be over! The mob murmurs, and some of them look less than happy about it. But they do not move. Willard: I know something big happened in there...please, guys, don't let my hope be in vain... Suddenly, the large doors leading to the throne room begin to creak. The mob watches in rapture as they begin to open. Would the three pirates they were to trust come out victorious? Or would Marin come out, ready for blood? Out step the three pirates. The one in the center, with the long blond hair, is carrying a body that could only be Marin's. Issac: THIS KINGDOM...IS FREE!!! Upon Issac's declaration, the mob goes crazy and rushes toward the three pirates. Hugeo ensures they don't get too close and don't touch Marin's body, but the three of them are bombarded with expressions of gratitude. Laffel: I never thought I'd be such a hero! You guys rock! Willard: He didn't do anything, did he? Drew: Nope. Suddenly, one person's cries ring out. ???: I've found Marin's pantry! You could feed an entire country there! Let's feast on these goods she took from us! The mention of food distracts nearly everyone from the Hugrema Pirates as they rush toward the direction the person is pointing in. Soon, there is a pseudo-banquet happening in the harbor. Meanwhile, Willard and the other rebels start setting up a medical station for the wounded citizens and prisoners. Willard: How are you guys doing? Issac: We're not in critical condition, but we're pretty beat up... Willard: I see. Soon, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo rest alongside the rest of the injured. A barrier has been put up blocking them from the citizens, but they are talking with Willard, Rodoran, Saboten, and Tanburu. Drew: So, what's gonna happen here after this? Willard: Hopefully we'll be able to rebuild as we see fit. Marin's Dance Powder operation is hopefully shut down, but who knows what'll happen up above? We have a city, we might as well live in it. Issac: What about you guys? I guess you're finally welcome here... Rodoran: I...I really don't know...this is all so much... Saboten: I guess we'll move here then! I never really did like the desert... Rodoran: What? But- Tanburu: I know you have bad memories about this place, Rodoran. Most of us do. But this isn't just about what Marin did. It's about our chance to start anew. Willard: I guess now would be as good a time as ever. Rodoran...I offer my humblest apology. You were innocent in all this, but I kinda screwed up your life for you... Rodoran stands there, silent, before speaking. Rodoran: It wasn't your fault. You, father, all the others were just trying to do what was right. I couldn't ask for anything better than the end of Marin's regime. *''To the Hugrema Pirates''* I guess you guys were the catalyst, but in the end your actions were my fault. I placed too much emphasis on not going here... Issac: Heh heh! You're just a child at heart, Rodoran, and I guess we did screw up your life! But it turned out all right in the end, didn't it? Rodoran: Heh...I guess... Saboten: I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to living life without the fear of threats at every turn...just like a child, I guess! We're all children, after all...we've got lives to lead... Willard: Laffel. Come here. Willard grabs Laffel and pulls him towards them, much to his shock. Willard: Clumsy as you may be, Laffel, this operation could not have succeeded without you. You have my deepest thanks. Laffel's yes bulge and his mouth slowly drops. Then he runs with his hands in the air. Laffel: WILLARD THANKED ME! HE THINKS I'M IMPORTANT! AHHHHH! Issac: Not to bother you, but all this heartfelt stuff is making me feel nauseous, so if you could leave us alone for a bit, that'd be great. Willard: Aight. Since night seems to be falling, you might as well get some sleep, too. The next morning, the Hugrema Pirates emerge from the palace, and they see the citizens working to rebuild Terradise. It'll take a lot of work, but they're used to it, and now they actually have a cause for it. Issac: Well, I'm officially sick of this place. Wanna head out. Drew: Sure. Hugeo: Umm... Issac: What, Hugeo? Hugeo: The ship we used to get here...um, I may have forgotten to lay anchor... Issac: You idiot! I hope you're wrong...come on! The three pirates run through the streets, ignoring all the attention coming their way. At the town center, a cage has been erected, and the three stop once they see what is inside. Marin, with her wounds bandaged and wearing prisoners' clothes, is sitting inside, not saying a word. It seems that the shock of her defeat and removal from power has gotten to her. Issac: I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. Let's move! Eventually, the Hugrema Pirates emerge from the Underground City and run across the desert towards the dock. Once they get there, no ship is in sight. Issac: Dammit! Drew: You know we can easily get a ship from anyone in Terradise, Issac. You may be antisocial but- Willard: Thought you could leave without saying goodbye, did you? The pirates turn around to see Willard and the Sand Band walking toward them. Behind them is Laffel, lugging a small ship towards the harbor. Willard: We can only stay here for a while. The people seem to have put me in charge of operations, and it seems they want me to take over Marin as leader! Drew: You're certainly the best candidate! Willard: I don't know yet...anyways, we knew you guys would be looking to get out of here soon. You're not really ones for the spotlight, are you? This ship has a few weeks' rations and should carry you well. Issac: Awesome! Willard: You guys are welcome here anytime. Where are you headed? Issac: I don't know...we've been considering the Grand Line... Willard: Oh. Good luck with that. You'll certainly need it. Issac: Everything going smoothly down there? Willard: Yep. Even the former prisoners have a good work ethic. If all goes as planned, Terradise should be back to normal in a few weeks! The only better thing would be ra- Suddenly, a drop of water falls on Issac. Rodoran: It can't be... Issac: Looks like the land is starting to repair itself as well! Your civilization may not have to be completely underground... Laffel: Woo-hoo! In honor of this rain, Mr. Tremau, I've decided to cut the Version 5.0 Pocketknife's price in half. Issac: Sorry, but I'm broke. Laffel: Just take it, then! Anything for the city's saviors! Issac: Well then...OK. Issac takes the pocketknife. Laffel: YES! SOMEONE BOUGHT MY PRODUCT!! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! The Hugrema Pirates step into their new ship Issac: Well, we'd best be heading out. Farewell, everyone! Willard: Goodbye! Sand Band: Goodbye! Laffel: So long, guys! Remember, this was a ONE-TIME deal! You'll have to pay full price for the Version 6.0 Pocketknife coming out next month! Issac: Does it come with a knife? Laffel: Well...er... The Hugrema Pirates sail well away from the island, when thunder suddenly booms and a downpour begins. The specks of the people on the island look to be dancing with joy. Hugeo: Where are we going next? Issac: Well, uh... Drew: Wherever this storm takes us! Meanwhile, the island of Merceaux is under a state of uneasiness. Things had never been peaceful for the past few weeks, but everyone was shocked and started to fear a little when they realized his ship was coming to the island... Category:Ghost City Arc